Blackbird
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:Drabble:. Caleb abandona Rosewood después de herir y ser herido. Sus reflexiones sobre lo sucedido en la ciudad donde conoció a un grupo de chicas que ocultaban secretos y sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hanna. Post1x21


**Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre _Pretty Little Liars_ (_Pequeñas mentirosas _en España), pero por un lado no se me ocurría nada decente y por el otro empecé a acariciar la idea cuando no llevaba vista más de la mitad de la primera temporada, así que me decidí a esperar a que avanzase un poco el tema. Hacia el episodio 20 supe que quería tratar la relación de Hanna y Caleb, me encanta la pareja que hacen precisamente por lo poco que pegan juntos. Pero son taaan monos (y él está taaan bueno xD). Este drabble (no me salió nada más largo, eso sí :s) se desarrolla justo después de que Caleb tome el autobús que le llevará a Arizona en el episodio 21 (_Monsters in the end_), desmarcándose un poco, pero no del todo, de lo que sucede en el episodio que cierra la serie.**

**Este drabble tiene el título y varias citas de una canción de los Beatles, _Blackbird_, que no sé por qué, me recuerda a Caleb. Pertenece al álbum _The Beatles_, más conocido como "el álbum blanco", y es del año 1968.**

**.¡Disfrutad! Y tanto si os gusta como si no, .¡dejadme un review!**

**Disclaimer: _Pretty Little Liars _pertenece a Sara Shepard, Warner Horizon y Alloy Entertainment (y a alguien más, seguro). _Blackbird _fue escrita por Paul McCartney (no sé quién tendrá los derechos ahora que Michael Jackson ha muerto).  
**

**

* * *

BLACKBIRD**

"Blackbird, fly into the light of the dark black night"

Cuando llegué a Rosewood, me bastó un vistazo superficial para darme cuenta de que ese lugar no era para mí. No hay sitio para un huérfano que se dedica a los negocios turbios en una ciudad donde los arriates de flores son un tema que logra convocar plenos en el Ayuntamiento. Rosewood es una ciudad en la que parecen haberse reunido todas las familias con dinero de Pennsylvania, han establecido su sociedad acomodada y bienpensante y nada les sacará de su manera de hacer las cosas. El mismo día que conocí a mi nueva familia de acogida, me di cuenta de todo eso, pero también descubrí algo más: que esa gente que cuida tanto las apariencias puede requerir de mis habilidades bastante más de lo que cualquiera de ellos estaría dispuesto a admitir delante de un jurado popular. Y sí, es verdad, esa perspectiva me hizo frotarme las manos. Dentro de un año cumpliré los dieciocho años y seré independiente. Creí que tenía en mis manos la oportunidad de cruzar la línea que separa la supervivencia de una vida cercana a la normalidad.

Pero entonces me crucé con la extraña y silenciosa pelea de gatas entre Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery y Emily Fields contra Jenna Marshall. Sin entrar en detalles, tan sólo diré que esa pelea tiene como consecuencia que me encuentre ahora mismo apalancado en el asiento de un miserable autobús, rumbo a Arizona.

Soy el chico sin hogar, rumbo a ninguna parte.

.¿Podría sonar más patéticamente lastimero? Sólo me falta la caja de cartón en la que ponga "Adóptame" y un callejón lluvioso.

Generalmente no sueno tan a balada pop. Efectos colaterales de tener el corazón roto, supongo. Ah, .¿veis a lo que me refiero? Lo he vuelto a hacer, y ni siquiera he sido justo. Tengo lo que me merezco, porque la que tiene el corazón destrozado es la única chica a la que he querido de verdad. Y sí, ella está en Rosewood.

No tengo derecho a quejarme. Le he hecho daño, le he hecho mucho daño, y no me di cuenta de que podía llegar a hacerlo hasta que empecé a enamorarme de ella.

Conocí a Hanna Marin en el instituto, y tuve tiempo de sobra para observarla antes de que ella reparase en mí. A primera vista, es una abeja reina de manual: ropa a la moda, complementos a juego, tirabuzones perfectos y maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado. No hallé nada particular en ella, desde luego nada que me atrajese. No era mi tipo, más bien era lo opuesto, pero cuando ella y su amiga Aria me pillaron durmiendo en el instituto –una vez más, mi familia de acogida estaba formada por cabrones integrales-, se invirtieron las tornas. Yo le ayudé y ella me correspondió ofreciéndome un lugar donde dormir.

Mentiría si dijera que no fue divertido vivir en su casa sorteando a su madre, incluso cuando ya se lo sospechaba. El sótano de Hanna me ofreció algo muy parecido a la rutina, pero hubo algo más: me abrió la puerta a conocerla de verdad, a la chica que hay detrás de los bolsos caros y el pintalabios rosa, y esa chica fue la que me cautivó. Me enamoré de ella, y eso precipitó los acontecimientos, ya que por una parte logré que su madre me viera con buenos ojos, pero por otra, Jenna Marshall empezó a presionarme. Me había pedido que buscase algo para ella, algo que era posible que Hanna tuviera. Una llave que le podía haber entregado Alison DiLaurentis.

Alison DiLaurentis... Hanna la mencionó algunas veces y comentó algo sobre ella, poca cosa. Lo cierto es que, trabajando en este asunto, no tardé en darme cuenta de que esa tal Alison había sido una chica muy poderosa para no ser más que una adolescente popular. Incluso estando muerta, parece seguir ejerciendo una enorme influencia en quienes la conocieron, y en cualquier caso, es el eje de la relación entre Jenna y Hanna y sus amigas. Y, de algún modo, es en parte culpable de que las cosas hayan terminado así entre Hanna y yo.

De acuerdo, estoy siendo un inmaduro. Una parte de mí se niega a admitir que soy el único responsable de haber perdido a Hanna, que es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida desde... bueno, desde que puedo recordar.

Las canciones en mi iPod se reproducen de manera aleatoria, pero apenas les presto atención. Sin embargo, las primeras notas de _Blackbird_ parecen despertarme. Suenan a _La casa de la pradera_, pero la letra me impide pasar a la siguiente canción.

_Blackbird singing __in the dead of night_/_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_.

Los Beatles no son precisamente santo de devoción, pero a Hanna le gustaban mucho, y me pasó sus treinta canciones favoritas. Un día me explicó que había crecido con ellas, y que solían escucharse en su casa antes de que su padre las abandonase. Ashley encerró en el desván sus viejos vinilos de los cuatro de Liverpool, pero Hanna se aferró a aquellas canciones. No tenía muy claro del momento en que dejaron de recordarle a su padre y se convirtieron, sencillamente, su referente musical. En cualquier caso, era una especie de preciado secreto para ella. De cara a la galería, y más acorde con su papel de abeja reina del Instituto Rosewood, a ella le gustaban Katy Perry y Rihanna. Y aun así, ella compartió eso conmigo. Me abrió su corazón, me mostró sus sueños y sus temores, me confió sus secretos. Merezco su rencor por lo que hice.

_All your life_/_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_.

Quise pararlo.

Tal vez me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Mentiría si negara que hacer el amor con Hanna me abrió los ojos. Era la primera vez que tenía algo sólido, algo de verdad, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Apoyo la coronilla en el cristal del autobús mientras rememoro aquella noche en la tienda de campaña. Las confidencias de Hanna. Su cercanía junto al fuego. Esa forma de evitar mi mirada mientras me contaba quién había sido ella hasta hacía poco menos de un año, como si pensara que yo dejaría de tratarla como lo hacía al descubrirlo. Y lo que pasó después. Su piel. Su cintura suave. Sus cálidos suspiros. Dios, sólo sus suspiros habrían bastado para volverme loco. Y su olor. Y su pelo enredándose en mis dedos, desenredándose por arte de magia cuando alcanzamos el clímax. Y su voz ahogada al murmurar mi nombre:

_-Caleb..._

Definitivamente, soy un bastardo, y el remordimiento me corroe. Demasiado tarde. Tendría que estar golpeándome la cabeza contra una pared. Tuve en mi mano todo lo que podía haber deseado, y lo perdí por el maldito dinero, por haberme rebajado a hacer que ella depositara su confianza en mí abriéndome las puertas de su casa. Por mis párpados cerrados desfilan todas y cada una de sus miradas, sus sonrisas, aquellas veces en que sus gestos parecieron encerrar mil secretos y otras en que sus expresivos ojos azules expresaban exactamente lo que no se atrevía a cifrar con palabras.

Y es ahora, en este momento, cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy muy, muy dolido.

No quería irme de Rosewood. Quería quedarme allí, luchar por Hanna, lograr que sepa que no mentí cuando le dije que la quería. Sin embargo, algo en su mirada me hizo darme cuenta de que había perdido, y aunque tengo fama de audaz, me he retirado enseguida, huyo, porque no puedo soportar la decepción y el dolor cada vez que me mira, aunque ella se esfuerce mucho en disfrazar esos sentimientos con la frialdad que necesita cualquier chica popular para alcanzar el trono de la abeja reina. Pero yo conozco a Hanna Marin, ella me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, y por eso es aún más duro saber hasta qué punto se siente traicionada. Y sé además que haré alguna estupidez que me garantizará una temporadita en la cárcel si ella se repone y empieza a ver a otros tíos. Se merece algo mejor, y si estoy lejos será más fácil para los dos.

Pero aunque sigo pensando que es lo mejor, me duele no haber podido despedirme. Por suerte, tengo muchas horas de autobús por delante hasta Arizona. Tiempo de sobra para pasar de la rabia a la autocompasión unas siete mil veces.

No voy a poder olvidarme de Hanna.

El autobús se abalanza sobre el asfalto y a veces parece que la oscuridad se lo come. No podría haber escogido un medio de transporte mejor.

Soy el chico sin hogar, rumbo a ninguna parte.

**FIN**


End file.
